More than enemies
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: What will happen when Beth Phoenix and John Cena, known enemies, meet after a RAW Show? First Story, please review.


Authors note: I do not own any of the characters and names. All of these own the WWE.  
My first story, sorry when it sucks, Im trying to improve.

* * *

They met each other one day in the gym.

They both loved to train, lift weights, do some cardio. It was their life and it was the time when they first clashed with each other.

She hated him for his attitude, his cocky smile and his behaviour towards her.

He hated her for her big mouth, the way she walks around backstage with her head up that high and the fact that she could maybe beat him in a match.

It was late after the last episode of Raw when Beth Phoenix was walking with her packed bags and her suitcase down the hallway of the arena. She was ready to head home.

Once she was walking, her black heels echoed on the floor some as suddenly a locker room door was opened. And none other than John Cena stepped out of his locker room, wearing his street clothes.

His cocky smile grew when he saw Beth walking right into his direction. The blonde woman starts to roll her eyes and gave him an annoying look, to show him that she was already pissed only by his presence.

"So, Phoenix, still here? Alone?" John asked Beth as they were standing now toe to toe.

"I don't know how this matters to you..." Beth replied a bit bitchy. She attempts to walk past him and continue her way but John stepped to the side just in front of her and glances down at the blonde.

Beth sighs, she takes a quick look down to the ground before she glares up at John. "What do you want? Get out of my way..." She says to him in a nearly dangerous tone now.

John shrugs and starts grinning. "It must be hard to be the only Diva with such a big ass huh?"

Beth takes a deep breath, she tried to stay calm. But John always provoked her and she couldn't do anything against it. Without any warning her hand moved up to slap him right into his face. How could he dare to say something like that to her? She even couldn't describe her anger and of course her sadness.

She wanted to hit him hard, to show the John couldn't talk to her like that. But John grabbed her hand before she could slap him.

As she realises he had caught her hand Beth stares up at him in disbelief. "How could you dare?" She nearly yells at him and moves her other hand up quickly. She tried to slap him again on the other side of his face.

But it seemed that John only waited for that move, he captured her hand again and pushed Beth against the wall. He pins her hands to the wall and smirks at her.

They both glared at each other for some seconds. Beth was breathing heavy because of her anger about that situation.

But then John leaned down to press his lips on hers. The shocked Beth let out a shriek.

Beth flounced in his arms to get rid of him but as some seconds pass Beth stops to fight back against him and returns his kiss.

As soon as John felt she stopped fighting against him he released her hands and wrapped one arm around her waist. He leads her to his locker room door with his free hand he reaches behind and opens it. Then they both stepped in. The two weren't breaking the kiss at all.

After they entered the room John pushed Beth against the door, locking it as he deepens the kiss more. Beth's hands are moving around his neck to his chest.

John slowly starts to unbutton Beth's white blouse as his lips run down to her neck and kissed her skin softly.

"John...we...we can't do that..." She gasps with closed eyes. John looked at her with a smirk on his lips as he tossed her blouse to the floor.

"You know you want me as much as I want you, Beth!" He replied and attacked her neck again with kisses. With his strong hands he rubbed her sides and pressed his muscular body more against hers.

A slight moan escaped Beth's mouth when she feels his erection poking through his clothes against her stomach. She couldn't take it any longer when her shaky hands move down to his zipper. She slowly unbuttons it and pulls it down. John was still kissing her neck as he would start to suck hard on one spot of her skin.

"John.." Beth moans his name out when he grazed with his teeth over her skin. His hands ran down her sides just to rip off her black skirt. Beth wrapped one leg around his waist to pull him closer in to her. Their breaths were going faster and more heavy. His finger trailing across the white silk of her panty, John let out a groan when he feels the wetness of Beth.

He was right, she couldn't resist him and he was so head over heels for her. Unfortunately they will never become a couple.

Beth's fingernails were digging into the skin of his shoulder when he inserted his finger slowly into her, then another finger. She tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes together, knowing that she was just seconds away from her first orgasm. John picked up the pace when he looked up to see the pleasure written on her face.  
Few seconds later Beth felt her legs go numb, she could hear her blood running down her veins when her first orgasm hit her hard. The young blonde opened her eyes only to see how John picked her up and walked with her over to the big black leather couch.

Once he had sat her down he finally removed his shirt to throw it onto the floor. Then he lowers himself down onto Beth to catch her lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Beth moved her hands around his body, her fingertips were exploring the skin of his back.  
Their tongues were wrestling, rubbing along and sucking. They only broke the kiss to catch some air and then going back into their hot kisses.

John broke the kiss to lift her legs and pull down her white panty now. Then he pulls down his boxers too and runs with his hands up Beth's arms, he laces his fingers with hers and pins her arms above her head on the arm rest of the couch.  
Beth couldn't help but lift up her hips and grind against him. John smirks when she feels her teasing him, he decided to tease her more and rubs with his large, hard rock member along her womanhood.

Beth bites hardly on her bottomlip and wimpers. "John, please....don't torture me..."  
"Tell me that you want me." John blows hot into her ear and nibbles on her earlobe when he keeps grinding against her.  
Beth let out a long moan, tilting her head to the side some to give him more room on her ear and neck. Her voice was shaky and quietly. "I...I want you..." She admits finally to him.

Without wasting any second John slides himself deep into her. He thrusted slowly and leaned down to kiss Beth's soft lips again. The blonde couldn't help to kiss him back as passionately as he did. Beth's mouths escaped some moans when he thrusted slowly. John still has her hands pinned down on the arm rest of the couch when he starts to rock his hips faster with hers.  
"Beth..you are awesome.." John says once between their kisses as he again moves faster in and out of her.

Beth broke the kiss to scream out in pleasure when her second orgasm hit her hard and overwash her. John keeps thrusting more harder into her as only seconds later he released himself into her. John collapsed on top of Beth and rests his head onto the crook of her neck. His breath goes fast against the skin of her neck as John releases her hands to rub along her right side.

"God...John...that..." Beth couldn't find the right words for what they already did. She moves her arms around him and rubs his back with her fingertips slowly with her eyes still closed. "You were great!" John lifts himself up and smiles down at her, pecking her lips softly. "Great like every other hoe I had."

Beth looks shocked at him, she pushes him away from her and gets up angrily. "You are an asshole, you know that? Stupid from me to sleep with you, now you can walk around and tell everybody that you fucked me." She was in total shock as she grabs all of her clothes, getting dressed quickly. John only watched her with a big, devilish grin on his face as he got comfortable on the couch.

The young blonde was dressed again, she walks over to John and slaps him, this time hard into his face. "Thats what you deserved!" She turns around and leaves the locker room of John.

"You will come back, I know it." These were the only words Beth heard when she slammed the door shut.


End file.
